Someone To Talk To
by LoviBeilschmidt
Summary: Lovino had recently been in a car crash. Waking up in a hospital he rings his boyfriend Antonio and works out he is being cheated on and needs someone to talk to. Prumano, mentions of Spamano and Spaita
1. Chapter 1

A brunette haired man lightly opened the green eyes that belong to him, looking around the white room with cloudy eyes before closing them. To this man it felt like a couple of minutes before opening his eyes again, seeing slicked back blond hair before the Italian jumped up, not caring if he was in a hospital or not. "Potato Fucker!" He screamed and glared at the German, of course the Italian didnt know who this man was, it was just his doctor for the day.

The blond man just sighed before turning to the Italian with blue eyes. "Calm down Mister Vargas..." A thick German accent filled the room so the darker haired man knew he was right.

"Where is Feliciano? Or Antonio?" The Italian asked, getting up to find out himself.

"Calm down mister Vargas... Your brother will be in a minute and for Antonio... He should be back soon." The dark haired man sighed before laying back, this man was named Lovino Vargas, he was the oldest of three but his youngest brother didnt live with him or bother anymore so Lovino didn't bother back.

The large cream coloured doors opened wide with a dramatic thump, Lovino and the blond doctor blinked and turned to the door as a chocolate browned haired man came in, grinning from ear to ear "Lovi~" he smiled before running up to the Italian and hugged him close, nuzzling his cheek as the Italian blushes from being touched in front of people, especially a German, "Thank you Doctor Ludwig for helping with Lovi~" the Spaniard smiled before nuzzling the Italian again as the German just nodded and left the room.

Lovino didn't know how to react to all of that before kissing the Spaniard before pulling away, a blush on his face from being seen before but was glad to have the man he loved in front of him "Te amo~" the Spaniard smiled.

"Ti amo troppo... Antonio" the Italian muttered before being pulled into a kiss again, Lovino didn't stop it or anything, kissing back and wrapped his arms around the Spaniard's neck before Antonio moved so he was on top of Lovino.

Panic entered the body of the Italian before trying to push the Spaniard off quickly. He didnt like this at all, nor did the Spaniard move before pulling away as a cheerful voice entered the room "Lovi~" smiled another Italian, which happened to be Lovino's brother.

As soon as Antonio got off Lovino, the other Italian came to sit on the bed and hug him "Ciao Feliciano..." Lovino muttered and hugged his brother close, still panicking from what happened with Antonio but had calmed down a little with that, just happy to have his brother hugging him close instead.

Later that night Antonio and Feliciano left, Lovino was on his own and that was one thing that scared him so much. He hated it and quickly looked around for a phone, finding it the Italian quickly called the Spaniard, normally he wouldn't had but for once he needed to.

"Hola~?" a cheerful voice answered the phone, Lovino couldn't help but to smile before frowning, hearing his brothers voice in the background with jealously filling him. "Hola?" The Spaniard said again a bit lost from this call but Lovino sat there before tearing up.

"C-ciao..." The Italian muttered through sobs.

"Lovi? Is that you? What's wrong? And you haven't called me at the best time" the Spaniard said before the Italian growled, not caring about his tears any more.

"I noticed! You're talking to my fucking brother when I NEED you here! But I can fucking understand because no one really gives a shit about me! I should have just fucking died in the car crash!" The Italian yelled, anger filling him faster then glass dropping.

"Lovi don't talk like that" Antonio scolded before Lovino hissed.

"FUCK OFF! I KNOW EVERYONE WOULD HAVE WANTED ME DEAD! EVEN YOU WOULD HAVE! AND HOW DO I KNOW THIS?! YOU'RE TOO BUZY TAKING CARE OF LITTLE FELICIANO OTHER THEN YOUR OWN FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" Lovino couldn't keep it inside himself anymore, he had to scream and yell, he knew the doctors would be coming in soon possibly to try and calm him down.

"Lovino that isn't it at all..." The Spaniard said, beginning to worry more about the Italian before Lovino hanged up on him before it got to Lovino.

The Italian was crushed and in tears, he wanted to leave the world and not return, looking around the room to kill himself he found a sheet of people for him to contact. Lovino watched it before picking it up, looking through the contacts.

1. Antonio Carriedo xx xxxx xxxx

2. Feliciano Vargas xx xxxx xxxx

3. Doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt xx xxxx xxxx

4. The Nurse xx xxxx xxxx

5. Someone to talk to xx xxxx xxxx

The Italian didnt like this list but picked it up any way and sat back down with the phone, it was like his body had made him do it, not his brain before the Italian dialled the number for 'someone to talk to' before listening for someone to answer, the Italian was a bit scared from this but let the rings go on until there was an answer.

"Hallo?"

g'day everyone, I am LoviBeilschmidt and yes I've published this on WattPad but put it here for reasons.

everyone in this belongs to Himaruya


	2. Chapter 2

"Hallo?"

That was all the Italian heard before freezing, his body seemed to stop for a moment as someone answered. "C-ciao..." The Italian stuttered, trying to keep calm from before with Antonio.

"Oh, there is someone there~" the voice said before laughing a little at the Italian before he frowned.

"Why the fuck are you on the contact list if you're going to laugh at people?" Lovino didn't like how this stranger acted before the voice on the other end went quiet.

"Wait? You need someone to talk to?" The voice said before Lovino could hear the smirk from the other side of the line. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Lovino asked with his arms crossed and a sigh, fixing the front of his hair in the dark room, the phone to his ear.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and yourself?" Lovino blinked at the name, not thinking it as his doctors at all.

"Lovino Vargas..." He muttered before hearing Gilbert crash into something when he was yelled at.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm the older one remember!" Then Lovino could hear the other walk away before hearing that smirk come back.

"Nice to meet you Lovino~ how can I help you?"

The Italians gaze went down in thought of if he should have told the other or not before sighing. "I'm in hospital... Due to a car crash..." A low whistle could have been heard from Gilbert's side of the phone.

"That would have hurt, at least you are alright now?"

"No... No I'm not... I think the man who I am dating is cheating on me with my brother... When I call they are normally together..." The Italian assumed to see what the other would say.

"Geez, that's not good at all! I'm not personally into this love stuff but having a car crash then that, ouch... How low could that man go if thats right?" Lovino blinked at the phone from what the man on the other line had said. "Hey, Lovino?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need to talk again, call me again, okay?"

"Yeah... Okay I guess" Lovino muttered, not expecting that to happen.

That night Lovino sat in the hospital bed talking to this Gilbert he had never met in his life, already trusting him more then he should have.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino talked to this stranger named Gilbert for ages when he was in hospital, the two knew so much about each other but had never talked face to face. When Antonio visited never happened, Lovino was pretty much alone with a man he had never met but was falling for him bad, with out meeting him or seeing his face. Every time they talked they never said about meeting. Did Gilbert talk to everyone who calls him like this? Was it the fact Lovino had seemed to have told him everything? Lovino didn't know before growing the courage to ask if he wanted to meet him. He knew how bad this could fail but he still felt like it was right.

Picking up the phone to talk to the Prussian, his hand shaky while he dialed the number and waited, hearing the phone ring but no answer. Waiting a few more minutes before trying again with another no answer. He sighed before throwing the phone, somehow feeling himself shatter from no answer but wouldn't let it show before looking over at the door which slides opened and blinked.

"Hallo, I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The pale man with white hair yelled as he entered the room with an annoying laugh before closing the door when he knew the doctor wasn't following and quietened himself. "Hallo Lovino" he said more quietly before sitting in the seat beside Lovino's bed.

"Ciao Gilbert..." Lovino was shocked, he was just ringing the Prussian to ask if they could met and here the man was in front of him. Lovino didn't expect what he wanted to be happening, how did know? "How did you get here...?"

"Your doctor is mein bruder" the Prussian nodded while Lovino frowned "he wanted me to talk to more people so he got some people to talk to me... You're really the only one who I liked talking to you." Lovino looked shocked before turning to Gilbert and Gilbert looked back, the green and red eyes staring into each other. Gilbert was just about to make the first move on the Italian, to touch the soft lips with his own before the door opened wide.

"Lovi! Mi amor! I'm here!" A voice yelled as Gilbert quickly turned around, hurt showing on that face which seemed that he didnt know that, Lovino wouldn't have told him that before remembering when he first talked to Lovino.

"What do you want...? Tomato bastard...?" Lovino glared before the Spaniard jumped on the Italians bed and nuzzled him.

"Sorry I haven't been here Lovi~ I've been busy with -"

"Fucking his brother, Antonio?" Gilbert said out of no where before Antonio looked shocked before shaking his head.

"I would never cheat on mi amor" he said and got up to look at Gilbert. "And who are you?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" he told proudly while getting up to glare at the Spaniard. Lovino blinked and watched the two glaring men before Gilbert punched Antonio in the face. Then it was on.


	4. Chapter 4

A growl escaped Antonio's lips before he punched the Prussian back in the guts.

It Was On Now

The two started fighting with fists in the air as Lovino screamed and tried to stop them. Lovino didn't know why they were fighting but he still tried, Antonio hit Gilbert hard in the stomach so he coughed up blood while Antonio had a black eye before getting a blood nose from Gilbert to go along with it. Doctors and nurses soon rushed in before Lovino was hit instead.

Clasping to the floor, Lovino was out which got the two males to stop, quickly diving to the floor was Gilbert, checking if Lovino was alright while Antonio blinked, confused with what happened. "Lovino, Lovino, Lovi?" Gilbert said while shaking him before frowning at the doctors picking up the Italian to put him on the bed while security guards took the two males outside. Straight away Gilbert glared at Antonio.

"What is it between you and Lovino?" He frowned

"Lovi and I are lovers~ what are you and him?" Antonio's face was serious as he looked at the other with a frown.

"We talk a lot more then you have been with him for the last month..."

That caused Antonio to frown "Stay away from Lovino! You're just going to make him upset again!"

"Upset over what? You cheating on him with his brother?!"

"I would never cheat on Lovino!" Gilbert frowned and looked away.

"Then stop picking favorites with your boyfriend and his brother... Lovino should be your favorite, not his brother." Gilbert looked up at Antonio again with a frown. "Lovino might not be what you want but you can't just use him then treat his brother like how you're meant to treat him"

"I don't treat them any different"

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM YOU MORON" The Prussian was losing it with the Spaniard, he was so close to storming back into the hospital to tell Lovino that he loved him even if they had just met but with this Spaniard around it made things harder. Gilbert probably knew more about the Italian in a month then Antonio knew in the time they were together. Antonio's gaze went down before walking away from Gilbert. The Prussian was most possibly right, well to Gilbert, he was always right. A small spring in his step, Gilbert walked back to Lovino's room. He felt like he had slayed a dragon which was something he shouldn't have felt over getting in a fight that he knew could happen again but he didnt care. He was happy that he had now got Lovino to himself.

When he walked into the little room the Italian was asleep, curled in a ball on the bed, a bruise forming on his forehead.

"Hey Lovi.." Gilbert muttered to the sleeping Italian "I'm sorry about what happened... I didn't mean to get mad at him... And hit him... And for someone to hurt you... And" he continued going through a list of what was bad in what happened while waiting for the Italian to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttering green eyes opened as Lovino looked around the blurry room. He didn't really remember what happened other then the fight. Closing his eyes before opening again he smiled a little, looking at the sleeping Albino who was sitting there like he was watching the Italian. "So it wasn't a dream...~" Lovino said quietly but happily before getting out of the bed and walked up to the Prussian, smiling a little before running a hand through his hair. The Albino nuzzled his hand happily before Lovino blinked, trying to work out what Gilbert was saying when he was muttering, frowning when he couldn't understand the language before blushing red.

'Did Gilbert really just say my name? He's only met me today and got in a fight with my boyfriend. I shouldn't trust him but I do' Lovino thought before kneeling in front of the Prussian, moving closer to him to lightly press their lips together. He knew it was wrong, he was in a relationship but he couldn't help it. Gilbert made Lovino happy, he didnt compare him to his brother, Gilbert helped Lovino an talked to him in all sorts or moods. Gilbert was just what Lovino had wanted. Pulling away from the small kiss Gilbert's eyes opened.

"Couldn't handle my awesomeness?"

"Shut up..." He sighed and looked away before Gilbert put his hands on the Italians cheeks before kissing him. Lovino blushed dark before kissing back and pulled into Gilbert's lap. Lovino at that point didnt care that he was in a relationship and tilted his head to deepen it. Pulling away, Gilbert smirked and nuzzled him "break up with Antonio... Break up with him and I'll be with you through everything... Or we can runaway... My brother doesn't need me and you won't need to explain to Antonio"

Lovino blinked and was in shock from the idea the Prussian gave before nodding "I will runaway with you... I need to get away from here as much as possible... And I can't of any one better to runaway with but you..." He muttered before Gilbert smiled and held him close, kissing his forehead.

"You get out tomorrow right? We will leave tomorrow night"

The two kissed to seal their promise before Gilbert picked Lovino up and moved to the bed and cuddled close to him. "I have plenty of money for us to get a home when we leave"

"No! We will pay half each so it's fairer" Gilbert smiled before cuddling Lovino.

"Great idea~" he laughed before cuddling him again. "Goodnight Lovino..."

"Goodnight Gilbert..." The two yawned before falling asleep next to each other, cuddled close.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert started to pack a bag and whistled happily, already leaving a note for his brother about him leaving. Yes, his brother was the doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt who treated Lovino but Gilbert knew his brother wouldn't be home until morning, that is why Gilbert had started packing now. Packing clothes, some foods and his wallet. Who knew how far the two would have gone but as long as it was far away from there.

Running up the stairs to the basement, Gilbert looked for his laptop with the charger and other gaming systems. Sighing when his bag was a bit to heavy for him before running back to the kitchen, getting his note to put on his brothers desk. Getting his shoes, he took one more look around the house before heading to Lovino's even if he knew Lovino's brother would be there but didn't care, he knew he was going to sneak at the back of Lovino's home to get him.

Checking the time Gilbert picked up the pace, knowing he was late. Looking down at the paper for the address and ran, knowing he was a few blocks away from the house and that he was late and for once didnt want to be late. Running up to the window he was told to go to he knocked a mile a minute, worried that Lovino had changed his mind before a brunette opened the window.  
"About time.." He muttered before handing Gilbert his bag before jumping out himself, putting a small note on the windowsill before closing it and took his bag from Gilbert.  
"Sorry, got distracted in thoughts about you" he smirked before kissing the Italian.  
"S-shut up!" He yelled before taking the Prussians hand "we better hurry before Feliciano notices us"  
Gilbert sighed but knew the Italian was right before walking away from the house with a tight grip on the Italians hand. To new places where they might get their happily ever after.


End file.
